


Sprayed

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Lau - Freeform, Other, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, ciel - Freeform, kurshitsuji, skunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Ciel gets hosed down





	Sprayed

Ciel cried out when he was hosed down again, doing his best to hold his breath so he didn’t accidentally inhale any water. He was shivering with cold by the time he was done, and he didn't feel any warmer when he was given a oversized button-up shirt.   
He eased himself onto the garden bench, rubbing his arms to keep warm as he watched Sebastian carry the soiled clothing towards the trash heap, wrinkling his nose at the rancid smell of skunk spray.   
"At least you're not smelling like skunk anymore." Lau smiled at him from the little wooden tub of tomato juice he was currently sitting in, scrubbing at himself with the washrag he was given.  
"It's because of you that we are like this in the first place!" The earl snapped at him. "I thought you knew what a skunk looked like!"

"I didn't even know England had any skunks." Lau rubbed the back of his neck, offering a sheepish grin. "And I promise to make it up to you later." 

"HOW?" Ciel didn't believe he could make up for this mistake. His favorite clothing was now being burned and the boy had to be bathed OUTSIDE, and hosed down like a dog.

"You'll see." He winked at Ciel.

".....It better not be drugs. Aunt Red will have a cow if she catches you again."

"Oh.." the business man pouted. "You're no fun."


End file.
